


Fish n’ Chips and Other Pride Things

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Pride, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thasmin Week (Doctor Who), Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), hand holding, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz find themselves inadvertently in the middle of Sheffield Pride. Originally written for thasmin week 2019 with the prompt Yaz and Thirteen go to pride





	Fish n’ Chips and Other Pride Things

“Wait, are we actually back in Sheffield?” Yaz asked, peering out of the Tardis and taking in her surroundings. “You actually got me home on the third try.”

“Oi! I said I’d get you home, didn’t specify the number of detours we’d make first!”

“Guess the third time really is the charm.” She smiled as she stepped outside the Tardis and lifted her arms. “Feels good to be back home.” She looked over at the Doctor, who suddenly looked quite small. “Fancy a cuppa?” She asked, pointing her head down the road. “There’s a really good cafe just down the street.”

The Doctor brightened. “Sounds brilliant.” The Doctor took the lead and Yaz fell in line beside her.

“Wait…does something look different to you, Doctor?” Yaz asked, tugging on her friend’s sleeve to bring them to a halt.

“Not exactly an expert on 2019 Sheffield, Yaz.” The Doctor chuckled. “Hey, there’s a group all dressed up in rainbow.” The Doctor pointed out the group marching towards them.

A girl decked out in glitter and rainbows handed them each rainbow flags. “Happy pride!” She called out before skipping away.

“Doctor, did you just land us in the middle of Sheffield pride?” Yaz asked with a laugh.

“Not on purpose Yaz.” She defended. “Although I’ve never been to a proper pride parade.”

“Well, now you have.” Yaz stated as she handed the Doctor a flag.

“Ooh,” The Doctor took the flag and waved it in her usual child like wonder. “Rather like it.” She stated as she took in the mass of people around her.

Yaz smiled and shook her head as they fell into place in the middle of the pack.

The Doctor was grinning from ear to ear, quite eager to participate in the whooping and hollering the others were.

The Doctor nudged Yaz shyly. “Come on Yaz, where’s you pride?” She winked, so quick that Yaz thought she had imagined it at first.

Yaz jogged to catch up with her friend.

“This is brilliant Yaz, proper brilliant.” She turned, motioning to the throng of people. “All these people, they’re so happy….so proud.” Yaz rolled her eyes at the pun. “Oh Yaz, this is why the human race is absolutely brilliant.”

Yaz lagged behind, caught up in her thoughts. She’d been to plenty of prides before with her mates, but this time seemed different. She was more hesitant, less vocal. Then it hit her. _It’s because the Doctor’s here. I thought the Doctor would be embarrassed. Surely something as simple as pride wasn’t needed or done on alien planets. Surely the Doctor was above something as mundane as a human’s little celebration of diversity. Except she wasn’t. She was right in the thick of it, chanting and grinning as loudly as anyone._ Yaz grinned as she caught up to her friend once again, falling in love with her friend a little bit more.

“Yaz, there you are.” The Time Lord turned to face her friend. “Are…are we supposed to be holding hands?” She whispered loudly, nodding to the people around them.

Yaz blushed. “I mean…we don’t have to…but…we can if you want to…” She added the last part quickly, a rush of words.

The Doctor raised her eyebrows before shyly looking over at Yaz. “I think I’d like that.”

Yaz grasped the aliens hand softly, hesitantly.

The Doctor blinked, looking down at their hands before grinning over at her friend. “That’s quite nice, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Yaz agreed with a smile as they continued marching on with the pack.

“Can we get some fish and chips afterwards?” The Doctor asked, now clutching Yaz’s hand quite tightly. “Fancy some good old fish and chips, and I know the best planet to find some.”

Yaz smile over at her friend, overjoyed at how happy the Doctor made her. “Sure Doctor, that sounds amazing.”


End file.
